Piper's Stolen car
by Loves to read books
Summary: Piper's father finds out about Piper's brush with the law when she 'steals' the car -in 'the lost hero'


**I always wondered what happened when Piper's father found out about his daughter adventure involving a stolen car. This is the scene in my mind.**

It was bliss. Piper and her father together doing a father/daughter activity. For any other father and daughter a day at the beach was no big deal but Piper hadn't spent this much personal time with her father for years. Not without the camera's and the paparazzi and her fathers personal assistant always altering her father's attention from her and onto them. She liked it better when it was just them two.

'The only thing that would have made it perfect would be a home made sandwich made for her by her father' Piper thought as she unwrapped the fancy paper her lunch had been in. 'It didn't matter to her at the moment that having a chef make a picnic lunch was not normal and average all that mattered was that this day was turning out to be as perfect as possible. Hanging out on the beach, swimming and splashing each other in the cool water plus her father was in an unusually good mood. Nothing was going to ruin this last day for them.' She thought. Not even reminders for the reason behind the improve daughter/father day. She was going away to boarding school and this was the last time she would see her father off the big screen for months. She would be leaving for her new school tomorrow. They both knew they would be parting soon, but today was for happiness, not goodbyes. That was for tomorrow. Tomorrow was also when her father would most likely find out about her latest 'stunt' as he called them. She was not looking forward to tomorrow.

Just then Piper spotted a familiar woman walked unsteadily over the sandy beach to reach her and her father. It was her father's assistant. She hated Piper and judging by the smug look on her face she had just found out about Piper's 'stunt' involving a 'borrowed' car. And judging from how eager she had been in the past to get Piper in trouble with Piper's 'stunts', the evil witch was sure to be dying to tell her father all about Piper's latest. Piper felt a burst of sadness and fear. She had only done what she had done to get her fathers attention. That was usually the only way to get her fathers attention. She hadn't known at the time her father had planned to take her the beach-just the two of them. And now _she_ was going to ruin the best day for her. The evil witch.

Her father noticed her just as she reached them.

"Oh!" Her father exclaimed startled "Didn't I tell you I only wanted to be disturbed in an emergency?" The woman's eyes smiled with glee as she answered her boss's unasked question on why she had interrupted him.

"Oh but it is an emergency, sir. I was just contacted by the police" she began her eyes drafting between him and Piper.

Her father noticed who _she_ was looking and drew the assumptions his assistant was hinting at.

"Piper" he said softly "What did you do now?" his voice sounded dangerous to Piper like he was one step away from losing it.

"Dad-" she started in a pleading voice.

Listen to me. Please! Her expression and tone said what she never would. For once listen to me and look at me.

"I don't want to hear it" her father cut in. his voice sounded low and defeated. A sharp contrast from how it had been seconds before. It didn't sound like her father at all.

He looked at the uneaten lunch and turned away from Piper to look at the assistant.

"Do you want me to drive her over to the new school?" The woman asked Piper's father "Her belongings are already there and it's only an hour's drive from this beach. Much closer from here then from the house. They won't mind if she's a day early."

Her father bit his lip and nodded ignoring his daughter's shocked gasp.

"That might be for the best" He turned to his child. "I know we where going to spend all of today together but if you go now you have less travel time. Hmmm." He only looked at her eyes for a second, but looked away soon after as if she ashamed him.

"This way I can run some errands." He told Piper.

"You could take me to the school later, daddy" Piper whispered. He appeared not heard her. He dropped a quick kiss on her forehead and started the long walk to the parking lot going the opposite direction from the one the woman had appeared from.

"YOU'RE MY FATHER! DON'T YOU WANNA SEE ME OFF TO SCHOOL" Piper shouted at her fathers retreating form, a sob escaping at the last word. He did not turn around, acting instead as if he hadn't heard the quiver in her voice nor her message and chose to carry on his chosen path.

"I hate you" she whispered. Not one hundred percent certain on who she was aiming the barbed words at; her father, the assistant or herself.

At that her father came to a full stop. Miraculously he had heard her wisped words. When the shouted ones barely gained his attention.

"I'm sorry to hear that" He said. He nodded once at his assistant, and after taking out his ever present cell phone continued on his way.

()()*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*))*)*)**)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*()

"Kids" The assistant snorted to her self. 'She had worked for several multi millionaires to date. All their offspring where the same inside. Rotten, spoiled children growing up with the silver spoon but ungrateful all the same. Always wanting more.' She followed the silently sobbing girl to her car. 'They were all the same.'


End file.
